Nighten
History The Nighten are a off shoot of the Sephi who have developed separately from the sire race for thousands of years. They left for political and ideal differences, wanting to find a world where they could start anew. They found star system that maintained two healthy worlds for habitation. But one already had a sentient race developing on it, and so they landed on the world they would soon call Kaylim. There they practiced in controlled natural breeding which give rise to stunningly attractive, strong males as well as physically agile, beautiful-sexy females. While it wasn't intended, the breeding has given nearly 70% of their population force sensitivity as well. Only one war would ravage their world, Known as the "Old One's War" the resulting outcome would form the culture Nighten know of now. Biology Nighten are imposing in stature, males being on average 7 feet tall. Nighten males have broad shoulders, a muscular torso and long muscular arms with large hands. Female Nighten are far more slender, lithe and curvaceous, yet still muscular and strong. The race’s prominent eyebrows, long pointed ears and natural aspects imply a feral grace. Skin tones range from pale white to blue/purple or even ruddy red, and their hair ranges in color from bright white to woodland green to lustrous black. Among Nighten, amber-colored eyes, as opposed to the traditional silver, are a sign of inherent Force potential and/or a Nighten destined for greatness. Though it has been proven that Nithen with Silver eyes can still have Force potential. The radical change in skin and hair color between the typical Sephi and Nighten is due to the world they chose to settle on and the early breeding practices. The world is constantly at night, its only light coming from the world's moons and the bio-electric light produced from the numerous animal and planet life. Reproduction Nighten genetics are compatible with humans and many near-humans, the result being a hybrid of both the mother and father. Because of how the Anari reproduce, they are also able to mate with Anari but the resulting offspring will be 100% Anari genetically. Culture The Nighten are a people who have dedicated their individual lives, as well as the very organization of their entire society, in the pursuit of the protection of the natural world. They are one with the subtle ebb and flow of the Kaylim forests they call home. But this wasn't always the case, their forefathers first believed they could and would produce a superior race through proper breeding. The ultimate goal was going, to be galactic domination. But they would never get that far as views and goals changed over the generations. They have no industry, and instead rely on their Force users, simply known as Druids, to shape just about everything they could need or want. From houses to weapons of war, these druids use the force to shape wood, stone and metals into just about anything. This craft can be considered more advanced then even what the Jedi and Sith employ as "Alchemy". As a whole they are content with staying on their home world. When they were discovered by the Anari, who share the same star system, they formed the Anari-Nighten Imperium to maintain peace and understanding between the two races. Some Nighten get adventuress and leave there home world though, seeking fortune or want to experience what the Galaxy has to offer. Druids are extremely rare to see off there home world. Nighten Druids Powerful Force users that shape nature around them. They commune with their world and help heal its illnesses. They are also the craftsmen and craftswomen who shape, build and craft everything used by the Nighten. When War presents its self they become a fighting force comparable to the Jedi. Druids are superstitious when it comes to leaving their home world. They think it would cut them off from their planet's soul. Those who test this find it isn't true, but they do change after experiencing other worlds across the galaxy. Questioning if their society's isolation is really the best for their people. Government Before the Imperium, a Nighten Royal family ruled over much of Kaylim. They belonged to a religion that worshiped their moons, which represents their twin Goddesses.